Pull Me Through
by Super Special Awesome Sensei
Summary: Naruto's been his best friend since he was little, and it wasn't until Sasuke was 14 that he first discovered feelings for his best friend. Though, it's much harder than he thought to convince someone who's rejected you, to break up with their girlfriend.


**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine etc. Yeah you get it XD**

**I wrote this for FastForward. Hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

><p>Sasuke glared at the clock on the white wall across from his desk, feeling annoyed that the day had gone by so damn fast.<p>

Fifteen minutes until he finished work.

Another ring came from the phone beside his files, stubborn, and by the amount of times it had been ringing now, it wasn't showing signs of stopping anytime soon. Sasuke frowned down at it before picking it up after a few more rings, hoping his receptionist would hang up. The girl was probably going to ask if he wanted another coffee or a lift home due to her car having "problems" again. Funny how the first time he told her "no" for a lift home, she magically managed to make the car start as soon as he drove away. He should just fire her.

He held it against his ear and glared towards nothing, hoping his dislike would somehow seep through the phone line and into her brain. "What is it Haruno?" He snapped.

"Sir, there's a call for you. It's Uzumaki." She always spoke too sweetly for Sasuke's liking, despite his harsh tones.

At least there was a reason for the call this time.

Feeling relieved, he rolled his eyes. "Put it through."

"Yes sir." The line died.

Sasuke sighed heavily before pushing the flashing red light that indicated line one. "What is it dobe?" He slouched in his chair.

"Have you told him yet!" A loud voice yelled into the receiver.

Sasuke hissed and slightly moved his ear away from the phone. "Idiot." He snapped. "Don't yell. No I haven't, I told you I was going to do it when work finishes."

He heard Naruto chuckle through the phone. "Nervous Uchiha?" He teased.

Sasuke scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "Hn, no." It wasn't a complete lie, but he wasn't going to tell the idiot otherwise.

"Well, it's about time you told him. I mean, Itachi knows right? It doesn't matter if he approves or not. Actually he's your dad so I guess it does matter."

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever. I don't care if he approves or not. I'm only telling him because there's no point in keeping it a secret any longer."

"Yeah, but, I told you to do it though." Sasuke could pretty much hear the smug smile through the phone and he was about to scoff an insult until he heard someone speak in the background. "Hey, is that Sasu on the phone! Tell him I said hi!" He felt his spine tingle in irritation when he heard the familiar voice.

Naruto stalled for a moment. "Uh. Ino says 'hi' bastard." He said.

"Dobe, what is that thing still doing there?" He spat.

"He says 'Hey'!" Naruto whispered while she giggled in the background. "Jerk, she has a name."

"Yeah, I forgot. It's 'wench' right? My apologies, moron." He smirked, knowing full well that Naruto would hear it in his voice.

To his satisfaction, Naruto growled into the receiver. "Bastard." He hissed. "Don't talk shit about my girlfriend!" He tried not to raise his voice.

Sasuke ran a hand over his face, letting out a heavy sight. "Look, just make sure 'airhead's' not there when I get home. I don't know what's gonna happen, but chances are he'll probably fire me and I don't want to come home to the ditz spacing out on my favourite couch."

He waited for a retort and was surprised when Naruto didn't comment on the insults directed to his girlfriend. "He wouldn't fire you over it. Uh, would he?" Naruto paused for a moment. "And stop being an asshole!"

Ah, there it is.

He almost laughed at his remark but held it back quickly. Sasuke glanced at the clock again and noted that he only ten minutes left. "I'd be slightly surprised if he didn't." He answered when Naruto gave a huff through the speaker.

He slowly closed his eyes and began rubbing his fingers against his temple, attempting to ease his oncoming headache.

"Only slightly? Gee bastard you really thi-" Ino cut him off as she spoke in the background. "Naru Waru! I'm gonna get goin' kay?"

Sasuke sneered at the pet name and listened as Naruto replied. "Oh, okay then baby. I'll drop by and see you tomorrow when I finish work."

And without further warning, "Bye Sasu-kun!" Her high pitched voice squeaked into the receiver.

He couldn't hold back, "Bye streetwalker." It was satisfying knowing she couldn't hear it and felt delighted when he heard Naruto's voice drop a notch when he said goodbye to her once again. Though as soon as he heard the door shut in the background, Naruto spoke up.

"Fuck you Uchiha!" He growled and before Sasuke could reply. "Don't even respond to that asshole."

He couldn't help but chuckle darkly in return and as tempting as it was to fuel the moron up even more, he decided to drop it. "You cooking tonight?" He asked, absently neatening his already perfect desk.

Naruto sighed before speaking in a rush. "Actually, I was thinking we should just order some pizza. You know, maybe watch a movie? Whatt'ya think?"

He raised a curious brow at his tone, wondering why it sounded needy and persistent. Ignoring it, he shrugged dismissively and thought about his question for a moment. It wasn't such a bad idea and Naruto did have good taste in movies. Well, sometimes he did. Sasuke didn't know what he was thinking when he was forced to watch Borat. Naruto found it to be hilarious while Sasuke could feel his ears bleeding all the way through until the end of the movie. So besides the one movie, Sasuke admittedly thought it was worth sitting with him for two hours listening to him laugh at a comedy or watch him get edgy during a horror.

"Sounds good." He replied, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Naruto hummed quietly on the other end. "Okay, so i'll order it now and it should be here when you get home." His voice more relaxed. "Same topping as usual?"

"Hn."

"Kay, sweet. I'll call 'em now and then pick out the movie!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure." He was going to ask what movie he had in mind but decided to wait until later. "See you later."

"Bye bastard!"

Sasuke held the phone to his ear a moment longer after he hung up, listening to the dial tone before slowly setting it back down. He raked a pale hand through his stubbornly spiky hair before heaving a long sigh and shutting down his computer. He stood up slowly and steadily pushed his black leather chair under his desk. There's no point in delaying it, dawdling in his office wasn't going to make the situation any easier.

When he opened his door to leave, Sasuke glanced around his office once more, because he knew it would be the last time he would look be able to. Closing it behind him, he set off to the top floor where his father would still be working overtime.

His assistant would pack all his belongings and send it to his home, she would love that. He scoffed; In fact, she would probably deliver it herself.

He stood sturdy on the elevator and walked with his chin high as he made his way to his father's office, trying to act as though he was just seeing him for a quick meeting rather than... a confession. He stepped aside as the office door opened and his brother passed by smiling at him knowingly. It irritated him. He knew he shouldn't have told Itachi that he had planned to tell his father of his problem this evening, not that Sasuke cared. It was when Itachi would walk by with that mischievous spark in his eyes that only Sasuke could see. It was something that he had learned from growing up in such a house full of suppressed emotion. Itachi loved to watch Sasuke internally struggle and he knew naturally that he was twitching in anticipation and dread of what was to come. Of course his brother knew this. He almost knows how to read Sasuke as though he were his very own journal.

"You're in luck, little brother. Father is in a good mood." Itachi smirked and continued past him without a second glance.

His brother, 26-year-old Itachi Uchiha, is vice president of Uchiha Inc. and without even having to say so, is Fugaku's favourite. But being next in line for the company has burdened his older brother with an inflated ego, displayed through disrespect towards all those around him. All except his mother and youngest brother Sasuke. Though just like Sasuke, he too hates his father almost as much as Sasuke does.

Sasuke only nodded and kept his face clear of any sign of the relief that he was actually feeling. He knocked once on the door and waited for his father's command to enter. "Come in." His deep voice rang through the door. Sasuke opened it surely and walked through until he stood before his father's desk.

Fugaku didn't show any sign of acknowledgment that his youngest son had entered the room. Instead he kept his eyes on his paper work, reading it as though it was more important than what Sasuke had come to speak to him about.

Sasuke waited until he was addressed. "What is it Sasuke." He kept his eyes down as he went through his work, the only sound in the office was of his pen scratching along the paper as he made notes here and there.

Sasuke sneered down at him, before smoothing his face into a blank mask. His father would be in a better mood if Sasuke controlled his emotions whilst in front of him. It was the only thing Fugaku really appreciated about his youngest son, his lack of empathy when he was around him.

Before saying anything, Sasuke took a seat in front of his father's desk, calmly easing himself into the seat and placing his hands loosely over his lap in a effort to calm himself. May as well just say it.

He opened his mouth, but his father spoke first, surprising Sasuke with his question. "You've taken interest in that secretary of yours, I hope." Fugaku's voice was sharp with warning.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke raised a brow.

Fugaku sighed irritably, straightening in his seat before carefully flipping through his notes and setting them aside in a neat pile beneath his lamp, taking his time before speaking again. "How old are you Sasuke?" He sat back in his chair, his eyes piercing as he watched Sasuke intensely.

Sasuke wanted to punch him. "Twenty-one." He supressed the urge to sneer in disgust at having to tell him in the first place.

"And why is it, that at twenty-one, my son has not yet found a woman?" He questioned with a lack of interest, tilting his head while drumming his fingers over the large files piled over his desk.

Sasuke's lips formed a thin line, yet his expression remained unreadable. "Because i'm not interested in women." He spoke evenly. Carefully watching his father's face for any sort of reaction.

Fugaku raised his brow and folded his arms across his chest defensively as he sat up straighter. looming over his desk menacingly and leering at Sasuke as though he was a pest that needed to be exterminated promptly.

Sasuke knew what this meant. His father was ready to argue and he wasn't going to back down until he got some answers. Good mood my fucking ass Itachi.

"What do you mean?" He asked dangerously.

His heart was racing, though he ignored it. He didn't want to show any sign of alarm or panic like he always had growing up. Yet right now he was only slightly worried of what he might do to him if he told him the truth, but being a Uchiha meant you mustn't be scared or nervous. Only on the inside was any emotion allowed to whirl under your skin, just like it was right now. The last time he showed emotion in front of his father was at the age of thirteen. It had been the first time Sasuke got so upset to the point of tears when his pet dog got run over, and for that he received a hard slap across his face.

As calmly as possible and with his stoic expression still in place, he just said the truth. "I'm gay."

Maybe he didn't need to slam the door as hard as he did when he stalked in, and maybe he should have greeted Naruto when he stomped past him instead of ignoring his best friend. But he didn't want the other to see his swollen cheek, yet he knew that he would have to come out of the bathroom sooner or later.

Leaning heavily against the sink he stared at the reflection in the mirror, disgusted with his inflamed cheek and bloodied nose. He quickly turned the tap on and furiously washed his face away. The water soothed the throbbing heat on his face along with his headache, and just when he was about to take a shower to prolong his time before seeing Naruto, he heard him knock twice.

"Hey..." Naruto's small muffled voice came through the door.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He stared at himself in the mirror, feeling stupid enough already for making such a childish entrance.

"I saw it when you walked past..." Naruto explained sadly. "Can I come in?"

He looked towards the door for a moment, thinking of allowing him to walk through but decided against it. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Alright, sure." Then, almost reluctantly. "Not too long, our pizza is gonna get cold."

He heard Naruto walking away, mumbling to himself loudly, and Sasuke allowed himself a smile. "Can't believe that fucking asshole hit him..."

Opening the mirror cabinet, he grabbed out a packet of Advil and popped out two capsules before turning the sink water on again and swallowing them down. Turning the tap off and rubbing his eyes, Sasuke made his way for the shower and turned the water on to the scorching hot temperature that he liked best. He undressed himself, putting his clothes in the washing basket. He hesitated thinking that maybe he should just throw away his suit instead. He shrugged the thought off and stepped under the hot shower, loving how the water sprayed against his skin. When he set his face under the shower head, he winced as the hot water burned his already inflamed cheek. Sasuke pulled a face and hurriedly turned the temperature down until it was comfortable enough to wash his face.

When he was done, he emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and made his way for his bedroom. He heard Naruto telling him to hurry up and he only grunted in response. He switched on his lamp next to his bed and made his way towards the window to close his blinds from the perverted women next door. He scoffed when he thought about it and he had no choice but to deal with it, since Naruto also had the same problem. Though the blond didn't care, in fact Naruto loved the attention, well, until he started dating Ino.

Sasuke shuddered.

Dismissing any thoughts of the blond headed girl while he was changing, he put on his dark blue drawstring pants and his black wife-beater. He quickly towel dried his hair, not caring what the after effect would look like. He tossed the towel on the bed, deciding to put it away later and walked out into the lounge room where Naruto was seated.

He raised a dark brow at the bag of peas on the table. "What's that for?"

Naruto turned his head towards him and spared a quick glance at his cheek before answering him. "For your face, it should help with the swelling a bit." He then patted the seat next to him, smiling warmly. "C'mon, sit down already."

He walked over and dropped into their black couch, slouching as far into it as he could. Immediately Sasuke felt his muscles recognize the comfortable couch and relaxed into the familiar contours. He side-glanced at Naruto, who grabbed a large slice of pizza on the coffee table and carefully ate it over a napkin. His best friend knows better than to ruin Sasuke's couch in any shape or form. It hadn't cost him a lot of money but it was the only one that had a strange comfort to it that Sasuke thought felt was rare to find from a brand new couch. He'd had it for two years and not one stain laid upon it. He wanted to keep it that way.

Sasuke sighed and waited patiently, too stubborn to speak first. He knew that at any moment he would ask for details and if it were any other person besides the blond haired moron, naturally, he would tell them to mind their own damn business.

When his friend finished licking the remnants from his fingertips he cracked his neck and sighed. "So he hit you because you're gay?" His expression turned angry.

"No."

Naruto turned his head in surprise. "So what he hit you for?" He gestured towards his cheek.

"He fired me. So I told him to shove the company up his loose hole." He turned towards Naruto. "Then he hit me."

He had expected the huge grin to appear on his friends face and the approval he received from him made him feel better. Sasuke grabbed for the peas on the table while Naruto praised him for the insult his father had been overdue for, for some time now.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It wasn't that bad. He could have said worse but Naruto always got a kick out of anything no matter how trivial or small.

"When I walked out," Naruto turned to him once again. "He said that he expected to see me working with the company again within the next few months."

"Huh? But that makes no sense. He fired you and punched you in the face. Why would you go back there?" Naruto leaned back on the couch in thought.

"Hn."

"Did he say anything else?" He enquired.

Sasuke frowned. "Called me worthless and then wished me luck for looking for a new job." He shrugged, re-adjusting the peas to find another cold spot.

Naruto scoffed and returned to eating the pizza while mumbling curses under his breath. Sasuke was trying to make sense of his father's words, though nothing came to mind. Why would he go back there after finding out how disgusted he was over Sasuke's orientation? He could get a job anywhere in Konoha. He's an Uchiha, people would be begging him to work for them and why the hell would he take another step back into his father's depressing employment again? He dismissed anymore thoughts of it. What did it matter anymore? He's left and he no longer has to worry about seeing Fugaku again anytime soon. He could visit his mother during his work hours and Itachi visits often enough to call it casual.

"You still wanna watch the movie?" Naruto asked uncertainly, cutting him from his thoughts.

He didn't really want to, he'd rather just go to bed and rest. But as soon as he looked at Naruto, he gave in. Sasuke couldn't understand why his friend was looking at him so strangely. "Yeah, put it on." He breathed.

Naruto jumped for the control on the table and turned the TV on. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes when he saw that whatever movie the blond had put on, was already on pause and ready to go.

"What is it?" He asked.

Naruto laughed under his breath and it made Sasuke burn with curiosity. "You'll see." He grinned, leaning back into the couch and rubbing his greasy fingers onto his shirt.

Sasuke frowned, placing the peas on the coffee table and grabbed for a slice of pizza, biting into it carefully so as not to not hurt his jaw any more than he had to while he watched the movie fade into a strange yet somehow familiar murky blue colour. Naruto shuffled beside him, trying to get more comfortable and Sasuke could feel his friend's eyes on him as if trying to see for a reaction. He ignored it and continued waiting for a title to pop up to show what movie it was.

And then he saw it.

The familiar words etching into the screen. _"Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co.,Inc."_

"Dobe..." He slowly put his pizza back into the box with the other remnants.

_"Walt Disney Productions Presents."_

He heard Naruto smiling as he mumbled. "Hm?"

Sasuke already knew what the title was going to be before the words appeared onto the screen.

_"The Fox And The Hound"_

_"Based on the book by Daniel P. Mannix."_

He turned back to Naruto to regard him. "Why are we watching Fox and the Hound?"

It was their favourite childhood movie growing up, something that Naruto had introduced him to when Sasuke went over to his house one evening after school. The blond had raved on and on about the movie from their short walk home, telling him all about the story and how much he wanted to show Sasuke. He had agreed to watch it only on the conditions that Naruto stopped talking until they got to his house. Which he did. Sasuke had not expected to be so intrigued by the story and by the end of it, he shamefully had to wipe a few tears away.

Well, give him a break. He was only nine. He fell in love with it as much as Naruto and they watched it as often as possible. Sometimes even twice in a row. They had even gone as far as calling each other Tod and Copper as their own inside secret.

Now, he hadn't seen this movie since he was fourteen and even back then it always got to Sasuke. It was different now though. He didn't want to get upset in front of Naruto at the age of twenty-one.

Why were they watching this in the first place?

"Don't you know what today is?" Naruto sat up and nudged him in the shoulder.

"No." He replied, confused.

He heard him sigh beside him, but he was only playing around. "It's July... the?" He left it, waiting for Sasuke to finish.

"Tenth." Sasuke smirked, understanding now and feeling a little guilty that he had lost track of the dates. He usually remembered it due to it being his own birthday in the same month.

"Yes! How could you forget asshole?" He punched him lightly in the shoulder. "It's our anniversary! Fourteen years baby!" He grinned.

"Anniversary?" He smiled. "You're such a sentimental sap." The movie having already started.

Naruto chuckled. "Me? You're the one that reminded me last year, teme."

He thought about that a second and then remembered that he did. He scowled as he also remembered that it was because Naruto's girlfriend had taken him out for the entire night when he had got home from work and by the time Naruto got back, it was already near midnight. Not that he had cared... it was only his best friend since pre-school. Nothing important. Bitch.

Naruto must have seen the face he pulled, because he shoved him softly in the shoulder. "Ah, I'm sorry about last year man. I thought the movie would kinda make up for it. It is our movie."

"I'm not upset about it." He defended.

"Sure, whatever." Naruto smiled knowingly.

Idiot.

"We have to do the voices! Like we use to!" His friend added.

Sasuke frowned. "No."

"C'mon... Copper!" He chuckled.

He wanted to face palm himself when Naruto said that. He couldn't believe how into the movie they got when they were kids. They spoke each of their lines since they knew it so well. It was mostly Naruto's idea. He always got into it, whereas Sasuke would half-heartedly mumble the hound dog's lines throughout the movie.

He didn't want to do it now though. How old was he? "No." He snapped, but almost smiling despite himself due to Naruto's persistence.

"Pleeeaaassee Sasuke-Bastard." He pouted.

Oh god. He hated it when he whined like this.

"Stop it. You look like a child."

It didn't seem to have an effect at all. Naruto grabbed onto his arm and mustered up the saddest look, his blond spikes falling over his face. "We haven't done it in so long. Please, Sasuke?" His eyes were shining bright and full of hope.

Stupid ugly blue eyes. "Whatever..." He mumbled.

An arm suddenly wrapped around his shoulders in appreciation. "Yes! The pout face wins again!" He grinned wickedly. "Or was it my eyes again?"

"Neither. I changed my mind." He said.

The satisfaction he felt was worth it when he saw Naruto pout and drop his arm heavily against his side. "Can't you watch it without being such a child? Seriously, Naruto you need to grow up." As soon as he said the words, he regretted it. Even more so when Naruto's playful smile turned into a hurt frown.

Naruto huffed. "It's our friendship anniversary..." He murmured, turning to face the TV in time to see the baby fox in the movie being carefully put down by his mother before she runs off to distract the hunter.

"I don't care."

"Fine. Whatever." He snapped back.

Naruto didn't utter a single word after that, not even speaking a single line by his favourite fox in the movie. It was making Sasuke feel even guiltier. He wouldn't admit that he was giving in to temptation to say something to break the silence. But he was just as determined to stay silent as much as the dobe.

When the couch shifted, he turned his head the slightest bit to see Naruto scoot away from him and over to the furthest end of the couch. Which wasn't very far considering it was only a two seater.

He held back a sigh when one of Naruto's favourite moments in the movie came closer. The friendship lines between Tod and Copper. Internally, Sasuke groaned, only because he knew the blond next to him would mumble the lines despite his stubbornness to keep quiet. It was immature and childish that Naruto would think he would still do it with him. He wouldn't. He's an adult now, not a fourteen year old boy.

Sasuke almost winced when he saw the fox and the hound biting and tugging at each other playfully, because he knew what was about to happen next.

He side glanced carefully when he heard Naruto whisper. "Copper, you're my very best friend..." It was said so quietly and just in time with the movie.

Nope, he wasn't going to sa- "And you're mine too Tod..." Whatever, old habits die hard.

Sasuke could see Naruto's lips spread into a wide grin in his peripheral vision, but he didn't turn towards him and neither did Naruto.

A little louder this time. "And we'll always be friends forever, won't we?" That grin still plastered on his face.

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, forever." He finally tilted his head towards the blond. "Moron."

Naruto finally turned to him, his wide smile was so warm and genuine that anyone would have felt there heart skip a beat like Sasuke's did at that moment. It was so hard to keep his face clear and serene at the way Naruto's eyes scorched into his. They were grateful and complacent. And just for him.

A moment passed and Naruto's grin fell into a small tender smile. "Thanks..." He whispered, finally easing closer to Sasuke once again.

Sasuke gave a smile in return, their eyes being held a little longer than he intended before Naruto slowly turned back to the movie.

He stared at Naruto's profile a second longer; a frown etching onto his pale face as he felt a tug of pain hit his heart. He quickly turned away, trying to focus his attention onto the movie, but he could no longer pay a thought to what was happening in front of him as the colours of the screen blurred into unknown movements and scenes. He tried to centre his thoughts on ignoring the ache in his chest. Somehow hoping it would become someone else's burden instead of his own.

Because who else could handle watching someone you love, love someone else?

It was no one's fault really; Naruto knew very well that Sasuke loved him. He'd told him so when he was fifteen, though the feelings were never returned to him.

It was a long process of healing for him, but as they say: time heals all pain. Luckily for Sasuke, he could look you dead in the eye and tell you that it was complete and utter bullshit. Whoever came up with that crap clearly wasn't in enough pain to begin with. Everyone is different and for someone to come up with that excuse for therapy talk seriously needed to lose a limb or four. And then say that time heals all pain when they can't do shit for the rest of their lives.

Maybe he's overreacting about the entire thing, but Sasuke's been in love with this idiot for seven years now. And since the moment Naruto said no to him, he's had to watch him be with someone else, hold someone else, kiss someone else and love someone else. Everyone but him.

It's pathetic enough to admit that Sasuke has had several breaking points over the years because of this, twisting Naruto's words inside his mind to pretend it means something entirely different, just so he can have a moment to think Naruto feels differently about him. Like on those rare occasions when Naruto tells him "I love you". It hurts to hear it, to know that it's only platonic. But at the same time it's the most incredible feeling. It's because he knows that he's the only person the blond says it to. Not even to his girlfriends. He will always leave out the 'I', saying that it's only to be used for 'the one'. Tch, whatever that's supposed to mean. He's a hopeless romantic, even if he doesn't want to admit it.

A loud sniff broke him from his thoughts and he turned to see Naruto with his shoulders hunched and his arms tightly crossed against his chest, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was crying beside Sasuke. A moment of shock fleeted though his mind but he then understood when he heard the song "Goodbye may seem forever" playing from the movie, when Widow takes Tod into the woods to say goodbye.

He chuckled at him, unable to stop himself. "Want a tissue?" He teased.

Naruto wiped at his nose with his orange sleeve. "Shut up asshole! You'll be doing it at the end of the movie!" He sounded confident despite the fact his voice was cracking. "This part always gets to me."

"Hn." Crying wasn't an option. Not at this age. This movie got to him as a boy, but it sure as hell isn't gonna get to him as a man. "And you call me gay."

He received a punch in the arm for that. "You are gay!" He accused.

"Clearly not as much as you." He smirked, kicking him in the shin as he brought his legs onto the lounge and hugged them to his chest.

Naruto growled, clearly annoyed and Sasuke watched as he copied his movements so that they were now facing one another, leaning against the arms of the chair.

Naruto lifted his leg up and brought his heel down on top of Sasuke's foot hard.

He grunted and returned it with a hard kick to the blond's knee.

"Ow! That hurt bastard! Stop being so immature!" He shouted, rubbing his abused knee.

"You started it, idiot." He replied calmly as he massaged his aching foot.

"Well you called me gay!" Naruto shouted.

"You called me gay."

"But you are!"

"And so are you."

Naruto moved his legs beneath him and sat up straighter "I have a girlfriend asshole." He glared.

"Ah, so you haven't told her yet?" Sasuke smiled at how easy it was to rile him up. He loved it.

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Only that you like to have dick up your ass." Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh.

His friends face was going red and as far as he could tell it was more from anger than embarrassment.

"I don't! Shut the hell up and watch the movie!" He shouted, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and twisted awkwardly to face the TV once again.

Sasuke sighed but felt a deep satisfaction at having the last say. Surprisingly enough Naruto has left the Uchiha speechless before too. Rarely, but it has happened...

When the tension died off and Naruto got too uncomfortable with his body twisted strangely, he put his legs back on the carpet and leaned back into the couch. Sasuke took the opportunity to stretch out his legs and rest them on Naruto's lap, which he pretended that they weren't there.

The movie carried on in silence, both of their attention fully set on the TV as they watched the scenes with Tod saving Copper from the mountain bear to the part where Copper steps in front of his owners gun to save Tod in return.

Sasuke wouldn't admit that he was slightly upset when it had faded into the credits. It didn't matter, he was more proud of the fact that he didn't cry. Not one single tear. Uchiha's don't cry.

"Heh, told you so." A low laugh made his head turn to Naruto who was smiling at him triumphantly.

He lifted a pale hand to wipe away what he knew was there on his cheek, not at all surprised when his long fingers came into contact with moist skin. "So what? You always cry first anyway." Sasuke breathed. At least he wasn't sobbing like a baby like he use to when watching the movie as a kid.

The blond ignored the comment. "Lucky, you don't have to work tomorrow. How long until you start looking for a job?"

"Tomorrow, of course." He replied easily.

Naruto slapped the foot resting on his lap. "What! But don't you wanna sleep in?" Naruto exclaimed.

He crossed his feet at the ankles. "I like working and sleeping in doesn't bother me. Besides, it's more enjoyable to sleep in on your actual day off rather than doing it with no job at all."

"Crazy talk man, but whatever. Enjoy your only day off, since you'll probably get a damn job on the spot tomorrow." He sighed. "It's nearly eleven." Naruto stated as he gently moved Sasuke's feet from his lap. "Bed?" Naruto yawned as he spoke. The words hardly made sense.

Sasuke caught it off him and yawned loudly as he spoke. "Yeah... sounds good."

They both got up from the couch, lazily shoving each other to make up from there earlier argument.

Naruto laughed when he pushed Sasuke a little too hard into the wall, causing him to stumble over his feet. "Hah... sorry Sasuke." He doubled over clutching at his stomach.

With as much pride as he could, he slowly stood up from the floor, giving the blond a glare and a hard shove back before he began to walk off. Pretending as though he didn't just fall over in the hall way. "Dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto called from behind him, a smile evident in his voice.

Just when he was about to turn into his room, he felt a pair of arms wrap firmly around his shoulders. He tensed for the quickest moment until he reminded himself that it was only Naruto.

"I love you bastard." Naruto whispered into his hair, squeezing his shoulders.

That pain shot through his heart so unexpectedly that he almost gasped. Nevertheless, that surging good feeling quickly followed after, so he clenched his jaw and said what only one of them truly meant. "I love you too, idiot." He grabbed onto the hands around his chest and gave a soft rub before he dropped his hands against sides.

"Goodnight." Naruto let go and walked to his bedroom beside Sasuke's.

"Night." He replied quietly and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke walked over to his bed, pulling back the blankets and climbing in. As he laid there, he could here Naruto opening and closing drawers in the other room. The walls were paper thin in there house. It wasn't a bad thing, he liked being able to hear Naruto moving around in the other room while he tried to sleep. Sasuke wasn't sure why but the noises were comforting and helped him fall asleep faster.

The only time he hated being beside Naruto's room was when Ino was sleeping with him. It was fucking torture having to wake up in the middle of the night to hear his pleasured groans. Sasuke wouldn't have minded it so much if it wasn't for the constant high pitched moans and gasps that overshadowed Naruto's noises. Not even a hard bang against the wall would quiet down that bitch, Naruto was polite enough to keep it down, but Sasuke swore that she would keep going as if she thought being louder would make Sasuke want her for himself.

His skin crawled at the thought. Women were so annoying.

What did Naruto see in her? She's a flirt and had a dirty personality, ignoring the fact that he thinks all of Naruto's previous girlfriends were all like this. But this is different. This was his longest relationship with a girl. What was it now? Two years? Almost three? It was beginning to worry him. Not too much though. Sasuke was just surprised, because usually after a relationship with Naruto hits just passed a year, something would happen and the girl would just call it quits. Or even worse, cheat on him.

It's happened to Naruto twice and it was his first two girlfriends that did it. Sasuke guessed that this was the reason he was so hard on Naruto's other ex-girlfriends and Ino. He just doesn't trust any of them. Not after the way his best friend locked himself in his room for weeks on end, telling Sasuke that there was something wrong with him over and over.

Since then, Sasuke never thought that anyone who dated Naruto was good enough for him. He didn't want anyone to be good enough because he already was. It was a childish thought that he would never let go of.

Two soft thuds from the wall beside him broke through his thoughts and he smiled to himself. Lifting his hand up, he knocked his knuckles against the wall twice in return. He heared Naruto's smothered laugh through the thin wall seperating them and then a 'night' followed after.

Sasuke only knocked once more to respond.

It was silent after that, and he sighed heavily while running his fingers over his brow, trying to remember what he was thinking about, but his mind was too hazy to remember. He yawned and turned over onto his stomach to set himself for sleep.

"Break up with her already..." He slurred quietly into his pillow and closed his eyes.

He needed to get laid.

After thinking on it, he decided to give Kiba a call tomorrow. He was good with advice and is the only one that really understands his situation with Naruto. Despite the fact that Kiba is a loud obnoxious idiot, he's actually a really good listener and surprisingly had the ability to help him out when he needs it.

Overall, he was pretty happy to be able call the mutt his boyfriend.


End file.
